Some Sort Of God
by lil inu chibi
Summary: Sora Is that one goth kid in a school full of people who blow sunshine out there a...butt.. till Riku and Kiari Kingdom come to town! Yaoi warning..i raised the rating from T to M because well im ichin to do a lemon scene some time in the future..
1. Chapter 1

**mkay so this it my first story...so play nice...please??**

**A/N's _talking talking _**_thinking thinking _

He walked into that school, so horribly bright and welcoming. in an eerie way, of course ..._who could stand those yellow walls??? _sora thought. Sora may have been walking into bright walls...but inside all was hate. Hate for him, the least cheerful person in this school Sora had caused there defeat in the world wide happiest school competition. Sora was a 14, depression oozing hormonal mess. Or so they thought. In real life he probably could out cheer those sunshine out of there a girls. He just had no one to show it to. Even now people gasped at his attire, a 9th grader even pissed herself at the sight of him. Today there was no pissing but plenty of gasping.

Today he was wearing a green and purple plaid tight shirt (**a/n i know it clashes but hey they need something to gasp at right**?) with black chain pants. He had a dog collar on with leash attached as a bracelet. His hair sticking in every direction...but this was normal and natural for him.

**_gag!! its oh mygod! sad sora!!!_** some bitch yelled...but he didnt say anything...he never did.. it was a sick twisted game to him. To see how aggrivated they got..**why wont you talk to me sora? are you gay? oh my god!!! everyone sora's gay!!!. **Well atleast they guessed something right! _sigh_ Sora remembered his first guy crush, he was in 4th grade innocent and pure the guy was so angelic, Blond hair blue eyes... his name was cloud...but he moved...never to be heard from again. Not that Sora talked to him. he was to shy. It was now 2nd period...

**_students...we have two knew student...Riku and Kiari Kingdom (_a/n..it was all i could think of . )_ so be nice_**

_Oh...my...god..._ him jaw dropped about 5 inches.._ he's GORGEOUS!!!! those eyes...such an odd color...yet peircing. and that hair...lavender yet silver...and his outfit..._black chain shorts mid calf vampire hunter looking boots and a yellow shirt _he has to be some sort of god!_


	2. Chapter 2

Riku took a look around the room. Everyone had a small smile on there face and each and everyone of them waved hello. _i think i just puked in my mouth a little bit_ he looked at his sister..who obviously was thinking the same thing due to her wrinkled nose and stuck out toung. "**_well at least there not ALL happy"_** she whispered with delight..._what could she mea.._ oh...the kid in the back...his hairs so wild..._its kinda nice._

Well sense no one likes sora...they would never sit next to him...so 'LUCKILY ' there were seats all around him all the way in the back of the class. Riku sat to the right of him and Kiari in front of him.

_holy shit...why is my heart beating this fast! _Sora couldn't figure it out...sure he was hot...but he barely new the guy!!!!!!!!!!! a little black heart flew onto his desk. He looked over...Riku WINKED at him... _holy shit!_ he yelped and moved his eyes to the less interesting notes on the board... _why did he wink at me!?!!_

_why did i wink at him!!! he probably thinks I'm a freak...now I'm gonna have to hang out with my sister all school year.._ Riku looked at the clock..there was 35 minutes left in the class...he had art next...then lunch..what would he do if that kid didnt read the note?!...

Sora Stared at the heart...what was it?...he picked it up..and noticed fold marks on it... _a note?_ he opened it, it was written in silver sharpie

**You,**

**My names Riku Ansem Kingdom as you know I'm new and frankly..**

**your the only person that looks worth talking to**

**so can me and my sister in front of you sit with you at lunch...well if your friends dont mind?**

**Riku**

**oh and whats your name????**

Ha. Sora laughed at that word...

friends

...he looked up...everyone was staring at him...had he laughed out loud?...

he got out his Barney paper...that he drew little bullets going through barneys head

he giggled at his so called creativity he got his silver sharpie out...

his favorite color was silver..kinda weird huh?

he folded his note

_hope he likes it_

sora had taken origami lessons and folded his into a frog..

and 'hopped' it to sleeping riku...who fell out of his chair as the frog hit his face

_OOPS!!!_ ..

**_"son of a...uhm...donkey??"_** riku exchanged a look with sora...wich sora blushed and quickly looked away

_whats wrong with me?_ sora thought.

Riku quickly unfolded the frog..._...barney???..._ he giggled...sora smiled cuz he knew exacly what he was giggling about..

**Riku**

**To answer your many questions,**

**1. i have no friends there fore**

**2. sure you can sit with me at lunch**

**3.Sora Paupu Yazawa**

**4. not many people here are worth talking too...in fact none of them are**

**Sora**

**P.S...sorry for making you fall...**

_paupu ?...isn't that some sort of fruit?..hm...ill look it up later...but now i need to find out where my next class is..._

there was 5 minutes left in class and Riku had NO idea where his next class was...art...art...hadn't he just seen the art room coming down...he swore his did...maybe Kiari knew...

RINNNNNNGGG

**_"kiari...do you know where are next class is?"_**..or maybe sora...

_**"uhm no...why would I?...why don't you ask him..? I mean hes been here longer.." **_

Riku looked over at sora..who had a slight blush to his face, while talking to Kiari

_is he always like that...or does he like kiari??...why do i feel this twang in my stomach ??...I...couldnt be...gay?...no way...nu uh...Dad Would KILL me..._

Sora laughed and butterflies shot into Riku's stomach like heat seeking missiles , self destructing at his heart...but wait...what else had happened within sora's laugh?...Riku Felt his pants get tight..he had to be gay..a guy could not be turned on this much by another guy's laugh unless he was gay. But What about His girlfriend...Namine ...she would understand sure...Namine was understanding like that, thats why he went out went out with her

She was so understanding. he thought she was the ying to his yang. His Dark cloths and pessimistic outlook on life

compared to her simple white dress and exepting-everyone attitude. But she was fragile

She would surly be hurt...

_what should I do?_

Riku had been so wrapped in his thoughts he didnt notice Sora still standing there

_why is riku just standing there...is something wrong ?..._

_**"Riku?...uhm...riku..."** ...hm...is he sleeping?..._

**_"oh um...sorry..i was thinking...of...uh someone.." _**He now Realising the empty room...felt like a total idiot...but hey...at least his pants wern't as tight...right??

**_" So um...wheres Kiari??" _**She was kinda like a mental crutch for Riku...is he got uncomfortable in the situation he would cough 3 times..and Kiari would make up some excuse.

Why is it the one time hes REALLY uncomfortable...shes not there?..

**_"I told her were to go for her next class...we have art together though..."_** ohh...wonderful...his first AND second period class uncomfortable...but it wasnt sora's fault...well it WAS..but not in a negative way...

_does he hate me?...he keeps on just staring into space...am i revolting?...i dont smeel bad do I??_ Sora sniffed his armpit when he thought riku wasnt looking _well i dont smell THAT bad.._

_**"So um..sora...tell me about yourself..."**_

_this'll be fun_

**OK...i will not work fooorr...less then 3 comments...i feel sad...:( no one loves me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you for those of who reviewed ...double then i expected.. more then three!!!..and hell, i like writing! well anyway clears throught **

_**tell me about yourself...** what do i know about me?...no dont ask that sora you'll start rambling...and thats not _

_attractive...who cares if im attractive?...um well you do..nu uh...sora yes you do...sigh...ok fine.. _

Sora was having a raging war in between his eyes...with his little sora with horns..then the one with a crooked halo.

_STOP!..._they stopped and stared..._prick..._they said unanimously and then he was all alone...to answer...

'_**uhmm well...sense age three i have never been able to eat pineapple pizza. Why you ask?...well because i had a pineapple and Extra cheese pizza slice and puked all over the carpet...uhmm at age 5 i had a rebellious stage...well I've always been rebellious but then I think I was a tid bit more affective on my parents..** your rambling sora!!!! _and himself was right very right. but luckily for him Riku was having Mind War II so he was only half listening.

_YOU MY GOOD SIR ARE NOT GAY!..._Riku's inner voice was always Britishhe had no idea why. But then again he also never knew why he had three inner voices other then his own...maybe it was just him??..

Weird voice:**(a/n: everyone needs a lil weird voice...sept sora...cuz hes just weird...)** _but then why did he get such a hot pleasurably painful erection just from a laugh??? _

_"bad" voice: hm now my " good sir" as he said here has got to give in to temptation...fuck _**(a/n: can i say fuck? hm...ill raise the rating in case ...ha ha it reminded me of South Park "you cant say fuck in school you fucking fat ass!")**_ that tight little ass like you know you want to.. _

_"good" voice: what if its not temptation...but true love?..._

_inner voice: but what if father wants to be a bugger about this?..i mean hes not an awful git or anything but he'll get his goolies in a bunch and think I'm some sick poof _**(A/N: i tried looking up some British slang...sorry if its wrong )**

_WV: well why don't you just try to becomes friends first!! like i always say...don't count your fish eggs before they hatch!_

**_but anyways...I told him he should hold of on the condoms and wait till he hit puberty..._**Riku had forgotten all about sora...well not completely..so he laughed...it sounded like a funny ending..didn't it?.. well sora smiled so riku was guessing he laughed at the right time...** _uhm were at art...uh...we should...get it...were kinda late_** riku just looked ahead **_o right.._**

**_Good morning Ms. Aerith...sorry i was late...pout but i was walking our new student here.._** Aerith was beautiful. Riku desided this the moment he saw her. She had a simple pink button up dress. Long brown hair over flowing slightly over her emerald eyes.

**_Its ok sweetheart...and im guessing this morbid individual is Riku Kingdom?_** They nodded perfectly insync, Aerith was the only one who knew Sora's soft side. He stayed after school sometimes. Sora was an artist...well a Poet to be exact...but not those sucky emo **(A/N nothing against emos ..I'm going by my friends poems)**ones that compare ones eye contacts to there freshly cut "wounds" .no... well yes he was morbid but he got deeper then that...squeezing his delicate underbelly for raw emotions flying from his heart into his muscles out his fingers and on to the fresh paper.

_**Mkay ...please sit down..were doing a free fly today.. **_

Riku and sora sat all the way in the back of the room. The others were doing unicorns..and bunnies ..and anything else cuddly..Riku was doing some sort of anime show about a dog demon from the past and a school girl searching for some jewel peices **(A/N: Uber points if you guess what it is!!! ) **

Sora had just finished a poem...Riku looked over his shoulder..he gasped a lil bit and Sora Jumped..knocking Riku over...

_**uh...im sor-sorry..I'm not used to people being behind me..and I kinda goe somewhere else when im writing...uhm...do you uhm...i guess..read the rest?...**_

**_Sure..._**Sora Helped him up..._riku's hands are so soft...ugh..why did I ask him to read that...he's gunna think I'm insane...i mean he just met me and im writing deep poems about him!!!..._

**I fall from heavens gates**

**Like a bat out of hell**

**I keep going deeper**

**to where the wild things dwell**

**Depression subcoming**

**deep with in the dark streets**

**I try to yelp but it hurts**

**so much to speak**

**I was begging, crawling**

**mewling for air**

**but in my personal hell**

**no ones ther to care**

**You rushed in here**

**like you knew my life was at risk**

**you stretched out your hand**

**with a black note for me**

**I'll give you my heart**

**for such a heroic deed**

Riku was taken aback by these words..._does he have a girlfriend??..._

**Thank you Thank you, another chapter done!! WOOT...well yes anyway that poem Sora Wrote is mine...so dont take it...plz??**

**now click that button right...**

**there i think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all that reviewed ..i appreciate it bunches!I know it's taken a lil bit but i do have a life...somewhat...plus i wanna do this one shot so ive been working on that... but yesh on with the story..**

_...does he have a girlfriend?...well i guess it doesn't matter if he did...were friends...not even that yet._

' **_So Sora what do you do for fun 'Round here?'_**

_**'Round here?..i know Hagerstown isn't exactly Baltimore..but hey were not totally boring'**_

_**'So what do you do for fun then ..hm?...Mr. Not Boring??'**_

_**'Ill let you know I am the Clariton Hotel's Karaoke champion..!'**_

_**'Karaoke ?'**_

_**'yesh why do you ask?'**_

_**'Um well you don't EXACTLY seem like you would be a karokeon ...but yea...plus...i could totally kick your ass in karaoke ...seeing Im from Baltimore...and Baltimore's better...so yea'**_

_Oh no he did-ent..I think i may have to put Riku off his pedestal...mmhmmmmm _

_**'Is that a challenge Riku?'**_

_**'Depends, are you any good?'**_

**_'Well I AM..a champion...'_** _ a little friendly compatition with Sora...oii...should I be doing this with someone i just met?...i mean he could be one of those psycho killers...thats just what he would want me to do...oi what am i thinking..i just met this bloke and im already judging him!!!_

**'ok mr.not boring...how bout today then? after school'**

_-RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG-_

**'well it would have to wait till Thursday ...thats when they hold it.' **Sora and Riku Were walking toward the cafeteria when Riku gets run over by someone. Riku ,having a semi high temper, was about to bitch slap someone...

**'I'm so sorry...i-i-i-i...' **It was a young blond...maybe 13..but she probably skipped a grade or two. She had on a plain blue dress with something over it that looked like an apron.

**'Hey BITCH! are you groveling again!.. I told you Sora's the only one allowed to be pissy around here-'**

**'Sephiroth! i-i-i i didn't mean to cry..i just miss my mother so much..'**

**'You pathetic depressing bitch!..you dare call me by name?!?!?! Your Pathetic Alice..thats why your mother died your pathetic crying and emotions fled her away...you should be ashamed for your tears..the way your makeup's running..the way your face looks like a faded cherry...you should be slapped...your going to cause us our reputation as the happiest school on earth.. do you really want that? do you want -' **

How could anyone talk to another human being like that?? Sora lost his mother when he was younger...maybe 6 or 7...he knows what its like to lose a parent...he couldn't stand for this...lots of things he could stay silent to...but not this

**'STOP IT SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!!' **Sephiroth was taken aback by this...who would be stupid enough to stand up to him...oh the look of disgust in his eyes when he saw it was Sora...once he heard the newest ,actually true, Rumor..that Sora was gay...he thought that sora should be expelled for this..this...horrible sin!...Sephiroth was a tight assed Catholic, Against gay rights and all the way for George W. Bush **(A/N i know i know this guy should be SHOT...) **

**'Oh. what do we have here...this sick disgusting fagot standing up for you now Alice...aye?..Bitch talk to me!**' Sephiroth held up his hand to Alice..and smacked her hard...on the face..

Alice let out a vivid shriek and she fell to the floor. Sephiroth got close to her pale, make up running face.

**'don't you ever disobey me again my poor poor Alice...or i can break your like a twig'**

**'You touch her like that one more time you dirty woman beater..and i will cut your hand off in the **

**place you stand' **sora was PISSED now...no one would hit a woman...no one..

**'you Filthy little fagot ...you think you have the right to tell me what ill do...why dont you ass rape your newly found boyfriend and fucking die of AIDS ok??...ok..'**

**'What the hell is going on here?...what is Ms.Alice doing on the floor?' **it was the principal..Dr.Reader (**a/n..thats my principals name so yea)**

**'well Dr. Reader...me and these too gentlemen were helping Alice up..see she just collapsed here...didn't she guys?' **Sephiroth was eying them up and down..asking for them to do something..make a scene...in his eye promising to make there life hell if they speak...but hey why be a mute when your lifes already pretty shitty?

but ah..the one with the shitty life did not get the first word out...

**'no I'm not going to lie for some woman beater I hardly know...uhm Dr. Reader sir my name is Riku Kingdom...a new student here...uhm this guy...uhm sephiroth was it? Was harassing Ms. Alice..and when my friend Sora stood up for her..he smacked her...then rambled on about sora being a dirty fagot just like the principal of this school...no offense .'**

Dr. Reader looked a little jumbled up...he walked over to Riku and shook his hand..**'Oh Mr. Riku..I understand your father is helping the school out with some fund problems..its nice to uhm..meet you young sir...well...in this school we do not tolerate beating or the slurring of obsanitys ...ill...get on it right away...you and your friend get to lunch..' **He grabbed Sephiroths ear walking him to the office...rambling on about showing everyone whos the fagot .

Sora was staring at riku with nothing but admiration. Sora Grabbed Hold of Riku Giving him a huge hug...almost suffocating him...

**'hhhha uhm sora...we should...hhh...go see if Alice is O.k. hhhhhh'**

**'Oh!!! oh yea..uhm...sorry...'**

they both let go of one another rather swiftly not wanting the other to think anything of the other. They ran over to alice and Sora propped her head on his knees

**'uhm..Alice?...are you okay?..**' they heard a silent moan...she opened her eye..he cheek was swollen a little bit but it should go down in a few days.

**'Why did you guys do that...stand up for me...no one in there right mind would stand up for me..let alone up to Sephiroth'**

**'Because I know what it's like to lose your mother' **Sora was getting all teary eyed...even though he was young..he remembered the way his mother's face looked at her funeral...the way he hated his father...thinking how he had thought it wad his fault..him and his dad didn't have the same relationship as they do now...for several months he blamed his dad for not going with his mom to the store...maybe then she would be alive..maybe then she wouldn't have been jumped and killed from blood loss...maybe then he wouldn't have been alone in his mind for all those years.

**'And I know what it's like to be beaten' **at that moment Sora looked at Riku with eyes full of wonder and sadness..**'Would you like to eat with us today Alice?...'**

**'Riku...I'm sure her friends would like her to sit with them...'**

Alice let out a sob

**'M-M-My friends abandoned me!...saying i was to depressing..to much of a sissy...they left me a week ago...ive been eating in the abandoned girls bathroom...an abandoned bathroom...for...sob sob...and abandoned girl..'**

**'Oh Alice you could sit with us...we'd love you to sit with us...right sora?'**

**'Of course ...oh that reminds me...Kiari is probably waiting'**

Well things went pretty smoothly through lunch...Kiari met a new friend Yuffie..they all sat in the back so no one bothered them...Alice and Kiari had the next class together...English..an Riku and Sora were together once again...

But in the middle of Science there was an announcement on the television from the principal

**'Students..today I am here with our new gay pride model...Young Sephiroth is wearing his tight red leather pants with his button down shirt _(a/n..this is not my description of homosexual guys..just Dr. Readers)_ pink shirt...and what gay pride model would be complete without his rainbow boa??..what do you have to say Sephiroth'**

Sephiroth looked at Dr. Reader with hate in his eyes...but turned to the camera and smiled..and started talking with a great lisp

**'IM HERE...IM QUEER...GET USED TO IT!!!!!...like o.m.g .!!!'**

**'Students...this is what happens to woman beaters in this school...you beat...your get humiliate//okay?...that is all'**

Riku and Sora and the rest of the class started busting out laughing..even the teacher...

other then that everything else just..went on...-now..end of school day-

**'So...Riku...what you said before...about you knowing what it was like to be beated...what did you mean?'**

**'Well when my mom was still around...she beat me...I mean when i didnt deserve it...she's an alcoholic ..she always got high in front of me..and would hit be...uncontrollably ...i cant stand it when someone gets hit...thats why i wont fight...no big deal...so um...i need help finding my bus...its 278..' **Riku saw the understanding in Sora's eyes...he could tell this was going to be a long...if not life friendship...if it didnt turn into something else

_stop thinking that you uncontrollably loving bloke!_

_fine fine fine..._

**' that ones right next to mine...there...ill..see you tomorrow?..get a note to ride on my bus...so i can kick your ass at karaoke '**

He had almost forgot!

**'you wish!'**

_**GAH!...yay another chappie..kinda long...ish..but yea poor alice...:( but reveiw!!! pwease?**_


	5. Some Sort of God I am

Well.

I know.

its been mad over a year.

I should be stoned for not updating

Ducks at oncoming stones

ah

I deserved that.

I did.

I had no excuse.. other then thinking my writing was awful.

And I kinda got out of it for a while.

So today

I read my friends Inuyasha fanfic.

and it rocked.

so I decided to read mine.

and its not...so horrible.

and then I read my comments.

i didn't even know I had that many!!

...getting to the point...

I'm going to try re-kindling this thing.

even though I doubt I have any of my original readers.

but.

don't hate me :)

Lil.


End file.
